food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddha's Temptation
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Mapo Tofu |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Garuda |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Crab Rice Cake |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 佛跳墙 |personality = Schemer |height = 187cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Shingaki Tarusuke |cvcn = Qingbo de jiaxiang (轻薄的假相) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Everything's got an upside, and finding that is time well spent. |bio = Food, fortune or fame-- as long as it's within his grasp, he wants it. That's why he always seems in a hurry. In reality, he's very generous to his friends, even though he seems like he doesn't care for Master Attendant. |food introduction = There are many legends around the birth of Buddha's Temptation but the crux of them all is this: when it's being cooked, a lot of ingredients are gathered into one pot, and their flavors fuse together in a pinnacle of deliciousness, which is why people like it more than anything. In the 60s-80s in the 20th century, Buddha's Temptation started catching on, and this exquisite dish was spread all over the world, becoming beloved by even more people. |acquire = *Events |events = *Spring Feast *Bells Resound *Golden Pig Arch *Lantern Parade *Poetic Memory |power = 2508 |atk = 133 |def = 12 |hp = 403 |crit = 2153 |critdmg = 1230 |atkspd = 953 |normaltitle = Fragrant Jar |normal = Buddha's Temptation operates his jade vessel, dealing ATK 40% to all enemies plus 55 extra damage, also increasing basic attack damage for all allies 20%, lasting 3s. |energytitle = Perfect Temptation |energy = Buddha's Temptation draws forth gravy from his jade vessel, dealing ATK 40% as dmg plus 335 extra dmg to all enemies, also stunning them, lasting 3s. |linktitle = Super Perfect Temptation |link = Buddha's Temptation draws forth gravy from his jade vessel, dealing ATK 60% as dmg plus 402 extra dmg to all enemies, also stunning them, lasting 3s. |pair = Mapo Tofu |name = |contract = Out of my way... what? You're my Master Attendant? Then follow me. |login = You've arrived. Brought my cigar? |arena = This is a waste of time. |skill = Scram! |ascend = Use this power to secure more profits. |fatigue = I must rest. See that no one disturbs me. |recovering = Don't be in a rush. What's the hurry. |attack = Hmph! We're sure to win. |ko = Im... Impossible... How could I.... |notice = Take it away. This food will be a big hit. |idle1 = The relationship between Food Souls and Attendants-- to be frank-- is a business one. |idle2 = Desire is not disgraceful. What's disgraceful is being controlled by desire and choosing a wrong approach. |idle3 = I don't really need fame and fortune; I just like the feeling of having it all. Normal people wouldn't understand. |interaction1 = This is your account book? How shabby... Better let me manage the business. |interaction2 = Maritime business is difficult these days. It requires ample manpower... Are you putting yourself up for the job? |interaction3 = That fellow Lion's Head is never around when you need him most. Don't you start taking his example. |pledge = Well, if you want me to manage everything, then you'll have to do as I say. Even if you are the Master... Alright, I'll talk it over with you first, but I still make the final decisions. |intimacy1 = Give me a photograph of yourself. I'll place it in my pocket watch. |intimacy2 = I picked out these fine supplements just for you. And don't save any of them. You must eat them all up. |intimacy3 = Don't be frightened. They wouldn't dare start something on our docks. |victory = It was a matter of course. |defeat = In the world of business, there are always winners and losers. I will win it all back and then some. |feeding = So thoughtful of you. Thanks. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}